Bracelets can be worn around a wrist or an ankle. But wrist and ankle sizes vary widely, among adults and children alike, so there is no one-size-fits-all bracelet. Adjustable bracelets allow the circumference of the bracelet to be adjusted to accommodate different wrist or ankle sizes. Existing adjustable bracelets that feature a clasp suffer from several problems. For example, the clasp can become disconnected while the bracelet is worn, such as when the wearer bangs into something, or when the clasp becomes hooked onto something. In worst cases, the bracelet can fall off the wearer, sometime without the wearer's immediate realization, or the clasp feature can become damaged or bent, sometimes irreversibly. Clasp closure can also be problematic, particularly when it can take several attempts by the wearer using a free hand to close the clasp.
What is needed is an adjustable bracelet that overcomes these and other problems.